Date
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Rencana kencan mereka batal lagi karena kebiasaan buruk sang kekasih, tapi Chuuya tidak menyesalinya. #MonthlyFFA #FeValentine


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**Date**

0o0o0o0

**.**

Hari inipun sama. Hari libur yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak dua minggu lalu berakhir sama saja dengan hari libur yang sebelumnya pula. Keinginan untuk pergi kencan, makan di luar, atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman kota sirnah sudah saat Chuuya masuk ke dalam apartemen ini.

Pemiliknya mungkin sudah benar-benar tidak perduli lagi dengan berbagai macam bau, dan serangga yang ikut menghuni tempat itu, tapi bagi Chuuya yang hanya bisa datang ke tempat itu beberapa kali dalam sebulan semua hal tadi sangat mengganggu.

Chuuya paham, kalau Dazai sibuk seperti dirinya, atau mungkin lebih. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia harus mengabaikan kondisi rumahnya seperti ini.

"Untuk sesekali, bisa tidak kau membersihkan tempat ini sendiri?" pelaku yang membuat semua rencana liburan Chuuya batal hari ini hanya berbaring diam tidak jauh dari tempat Chuuya duduk. Matanya terpejam, tapi Chuuya tahu dia tidak sedang tidur, setidaknya sampai beberapa saat lalu dia sibuk bermain-main dengan lantai tatami.

"Dazai, kau dengar?"

"Iya-iya, aku dengar." Matanya masih terpejam, tapi tangannya naik, bermain-main dengan udara. Entah apa maksudnya, Chuuya tidak begitu perduli. Dazai aneh memang sudah dari sananya. "..aku punya kau yang akan membersihkan semuanya untukku."

Chuuya ingin memukul kepalanya, menendang pinggangnya, dan kemudian menginjak _kebanggaannya_, tapi semua niat itu ia buang jauh-jauh karena pekerjaannya masih belum selesai. Permainan rumah-rumahan ini masih belum rampung walau hari sudah mulai gelap.

Pahadal Chuuya datang ke tempat ini saat matahari masih di atas kepala, tapi pemiliknya belum bangun saat itu, dan membiarkan Chuuya yang mencuci dan menjemur pakaian, membersihkan semua sudut rumah, mencuci piring, membuang sampah, dan yang terakhir ia kerjakan sekarang adalah melipat semua pakaian kering. Semua itu ia kerjakan sendiri, Dazai sama sekali tidak membantu dan Chuuya sudah lelah berharap agar Dazai membantunya.

"Nah, Chuuya." Bergerak pelan, Dazai bergeser mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Chuuya mengangkat tangan naik saat kepala yang sebagian terbalut perban itu tiba-tiba direbahkan pada pangkuannya.

Terpaksa Chuuya melepas pakaian di tangannya, mengusap kepala Dazai yang kini tenggelam dalam pelukan di perutnya.

"Aku belum selesai."

Jujur saja, sifat manja Dazai yang seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya mengalah dan berakhir diam. Chuuya tidak pernah bisa melawan Dazai, sampai kapanpun, rasanya mustahil untuk lebih egois dari Dazai. Dan lebih dari apapun, ia tidak yakin jika Dazai akan memperlakukannya seperti ia memperlakukan Dazai.

"Maaf." Suaranya terdengar jelas, cukup jelas untuk seseorang yang berbicara sambil membenamkan wajah dalam perut Chuuya.

Helaan napas pasrah menjadi jawaban Chuuya. Sekali lagi ia mengambil lebar pakaian lain, melipatnya dan melanjutkan perkerjaan yang masih tertinggal. Posisi Dazai cukup membuatnya repot, tapi Chuuya suka posisi ini, tidak ingin Dazai melepas pelukannya juga.

Untuk beberapa saat bertahan dalam posisi ini rasanya tidak masalah, itung-itung bisa menjadi ganti rugi dari rusaknya rencana liburan hari ini.

Saat pakaian terakhir di tangannya, Dazai mengatakan sesuatu, tidak begitu jelas, Chuuya gagal mendengarnya, jadi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ia usap pelan surai hitam sang kekasih, "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Dazai masih tidak ingin mengubah posisi mereka, tapi kepalanya bergerak menoleh, membalas tatapan Chuuya, tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Chuuya. Sambil tersenyum dia bilang "Aku mencintaimu."

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi hari itu Dazai berhasil membuat Chuuya kehilangan kata-kata. Dia berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ Chuuya yang rusak begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen ini siang tadi.

Perlahan, lembut dan sangat hati-hati tangan Dazai yang meraih wajahnya kini menarik wajah Chuuya mendekat. Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Chuuya sebelum akhirnya di sambung ciuman lain.

Untuk beberapa alasan Chuuya bersyukur tentang hari ini. Ia pikir untuk sesekali kencan di rumah seperti ini juga tidak ada salahnya.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**14/01/2019 13:27**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
